


snapshot #1 - Reunion of John Grimm & Alyssa Kirk

by GrimmsMockingjay



Series: GrimmsMockingjay's Snapshots Series (doom!trek) [1]
Category: Doom (2005), Doom!Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Snapshots, gif inspired snapshots, gif snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmsMockingjay/pseuds/GrimmsMockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshot #1 - Sixteen year old Alyssa Kirk is reunited with her 'guardian angel' who she believed to be dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snapshot #1 - Reunion of John Grimm & Alyssa Kirk

__“ **Are you okay?** " The soldier asked, eyes sweeping over a now much older version of the six year old he had once known.  
  
” **I thought you were dead,** " the girl whispered, blue eyes meeting hazel green. " **T-the last time I saw you… you were dead** ”  
  
” **I know… and… I’m sorry…** ”


End file.
